Marooned
"Marooned" is the thirteenth chapter in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Plot After being ambushed at sea by the Shoreline boats, Nate wakes up and finds himself marooned on the island. Nate tries to call out for Sam, but he is nowhere to be seen. Nate treks through the island, while facing the heavy storm. As he traverses the island, he continues to call out for his brother, but there's still no answer. After climbing several walls, he eventually falls off a wall and lands into a small cave, where he rests until the storm settles. After waking up again, he exits the cave and spots a flashing light in the distance. Figuring it must be Sam, he pulls out his light and flashes it back. He continues trekking the island trying to reach Sam. Along the way, he encounters several Shoreline thugs. After fighting his way through them, he continues his search for Sam. As he climbs several walls, he discovers a piton attached to a corpse. He grabs it and uses it to scale the cliffs with, and after arming himself during an encounter with Shoreline, he eventually finds Sam. Intent on finding the treasure, he insists on pressing on, but Nate stops him and tries to convince them that maybe what they're doing isn't worth it, and that they should think of a more reasonable way to save Sam. However, Sam feels very strong about finding the treasure, and will not stop at nothing until he does. The two continue to search the island, and eventually, they reach the paradise that is Libertalia. Walkthrough I. Search the island After the cutscene, head up the path on the left close to the beach. On your right is a fallen tree, which you need to climb over. Then, make your way back down to the water level. Because Nate is injured, he cannot jump while climbing. Ahead of you are rocky walls. Climb them, then head forward, turn right around the right rock sticking out over the waves of the water. Hug the wall to your left and scour along the edge. After dropping down, search the trunk on the beach, then turn around and head under the fallen tree. Climb onto the rocky platform to the right and head around to the left side of the large rock. Climb up behind this rock, then drop down on the other side and head forward. Sneak along the wall after the ground gives out, then climb up the wall in front of you. When you reach the top of the wall, head forward to the next crack and climb onto that. Head around the corner and onto the rocks underneath the draining water, then try to climb up, after which a short cutscene triggers. After the cutscene, climb onto the rocks to your left and head down to the lower path in front of the rock formations. When you get close to the edge of the rocks, climb onto the handholds and make your way up to the top of this short peak. Leap across to the ledge below you, then pull yourself up. Go right and climb up to the ledge above you. Head into the cave up ahead, to the right, and then go left into the second opening you come across. Once you're back outside, head right and climb up onto the rocks above you. You'll spot a tree jutting out from the rocks. At the base of this tree sits an anchor, which you can attach Nate's grapple to. Swing your way across to the platform below the next set of cliffs, then climb the wall and make your way around the corner onto the rock face hanging over the water. Scale your way back up to the top of this rock, and another cutscene will trigger. After this, attach your rope to the tree stump. Drop down off the ledge and swing across towards the platform. Scramble away from the edge as it crumbles. Head into the nearby cave and climb up to the central pillar, then leap to the platform to the right of the entrance and onto the rock slide. Jump off at the bottom and onto the rocks ahead of you (beneath the water flows), then climb to the top. Climb up the wall on the left side of the cavern, passing up and to the left of the hanging skeleton. Once you climb as high as possible, jump to the right ledge. After it crumbles, head to the right. Here, you will find the climbing piton. Yank it out of the wall, and then make use of this area to learn the climbing mechanics of the piton. Scale your way to the top of this cliff, then jump from the top to the next section across from you, on the right. Press square to jab the piton into the wall, as soon as possible. Scale to the top, go left and run-and-jump to the rock face on the cliff wall across from you. II. Enemy encounter Several Shoreline mercenaries appear as you climb down the wall. If you prefer to get past this area quickly, you can just initiate a firefight and take them all out, but if you want to be stealthy with it, just read on and follow these instructions. Once at the bottom, conceal yourself within the tall grass to avoid detection. Pass under them to the left. Ahead of you is a porous rock wall, which you can use the piton to climb onto. Climb to the top and pull down the guard at the top. Shimmy your way along the ledge to your right until the second guard approaches - pull him down as well. Climb up onto the platform and run around the back of the large rock formation to your left. Get behind cover to avoid detection, then when the coast is clear, sneak into the tall grass. Sneak attack the soldier closest to you, then jump over to the opposite platform before the next guard turns around and spots you. Take this guy out, then jump down the bottom level and eliminate the final soldier in this section. When you approach the next area, head to the bottom of the right-hand path and climb up to the top platform. Duck down into the tall grass and subdue the guard up there, then head back down to the platform you climbed over. Leap to the base of the central pillar, making it your best effort to avoid being spotted. Climb to the top, but remain hanging off the ledge to pull down the guard up here. Attack your rope to the anchor to your right to swing across and drop down onto the soldier beneath you. As you move through the high brush, climb up the inside of the rocky wall and pull down the guard patrolling this middle section. Climb up to the ledge and jump across to cling to the wall below the pathway. You can subdue the guard if he approaches, or pass by him and sneak into the tall grass around the corner. Use this cover to reach the larger patch of dense brush ahead of you, to the left, and follow it to the end. You can either drop down and sneak around the left-hand wall, or slide down the rock face (for risk of being spotted). Either way - just climb to the top, then swing on the rope and jump off, then you will have evaded the Shoreline soldiers. III. Find Libertalia Head through the dark glade under the large tree roots until you approach a small clearing. Climb up onto the raised rock platform, then climb up the wall with the handholds. This wall will begin to crumble - quickly climb over the top to trigger another cutscene. At this point, you will be reunited with Sam. You'll come across two paths - take either one, and you'll reach a brighter batch of woods next to large ruined building. To your right, climb up to the roof, then drop down into the wrecked house and head through the door on your left. Pass under the low beam ahead of you, then pass underneath the debris blocking your path. Head up over the rubble using the opening to your right, which Sam will point out if you miss it. Follow it under the next section of the house until it opens up into another room with a window. To reach the window, you must use the crate located high on the platform above. Head into the next room, through the large hole in the wall on your left. On the right-hand wall of this room, crawl underneath a collapsed doorway and follow the hall until you approach the crate. Drop the crate down, then drop yourself down, and then climb out the window to trigger another cutscene, which will lead you to the next chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End